Out of Time
by DesireDemon400years
Summary: I do not own Vampire Knight. Description is inside in chapter 1. It's got the three main characters, but is mostly about Kaname and Yuuki. Sorry for not being more knowledgeable about the disease she has.
1. Description

Out of Time

A human in love with an immortal being. Something the other immortals all laughed at him for. She was his reason and his life. Little does he know he doesn't have all the time to decide to turn her into an immortal with a strong system. She suddenly begins to get sicker, and sicker, and sicker. When he finds out just how long she has, what will he do? Sit there while she suffers? Ease her pain by ending it sooner? Or giving her the life she's always wanted with immortality?

This description based off a roleplay I made. Also, it serves as the back side of a book, how they usually have a description or a piece of the story on it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The beginning of the possible end

Yuuki

I woke that day with a slight cough. It was nothing to get worked up over, but my boyfriend, Kaname, wanted me in the ER almost. I convinced him I was alright and he said we'd better watch it. I just nodded and got dressed. Now you're probably wondering why my boyfriend would find out immediately. It's because we had moved in together, both agreeing that we should get a feel for the other's routines before we take that next step. He liked the idea because he wasn't at home worrying over me everytime I got sick. Being sick was common place for me. The doctors said that it could be a sign for a bigger sickness, or just my natural lack of zinc or whatever.

Anyways, that day was normal as any other day. I was fine, aside from the occasional cough here and there. The same happened for that week. Then it got worse, the cough was harder, often longer, occured more often, and sounded like I was hacking up something. The third week I developed a fever and Kaname would not let me up unless I needed to go to the bathroom. I kept telling him that it would pass as usual. But it didn't. After a month of throwing up, dizzy spells, and all other mentioned symptoms we finally made an appointment. I sat quietly in the living room twittling my thumbs nervously. Kaname looked over and placed his hand over mine gently to stop it.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm sure it's nothing more than the flu," he smiled but I could see how worried he was in his eyes.

I smiled back. "I'm sure you're right," I replied.

They called me back and we went back there where they talked to me. Then they set me up for a scan immediately, because of the possible dangerous disease that I had possibly developed. Kaname was there to hold my hand through out it. Once done we went back to wait in the waiting room. The silence drew out between us and felt suffocating, then his phone rang. He answered and answered shortly and vaguely.

"I'll be there in a second," he said and sighed after hanging up.

"Yuuki I have to go to work for a minute, think you can wait for me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Of course. I'll tell you when you get back," I said.

He smiled and kissed me before he walked out. I pulled my knees to my chest as I waited. Then a nurse came in, wearing a grave look on her face. She told me what was going on and slowly my face began to fall. I started to shiver at the end of the conversation and she brought me a blanket. Did I mention I got hot and cold flashes? Probably not. I sat there pondering how might I tell someone the worst news possible. That our enternal happiness wasn't as eternal as we had thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaname

I got a call about the council needing something briefly. So I drove over there to resolve the problem. It was clear that I was in a hurry to get back to her. Everyone joked about it but I smiled and went on just like any guy who was called "whipped" would. As I was finishing up one of my old friends, Aido, came up to ask about her. "So Yuuki is okay?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes, she is. She's been under the weather a bit, but otherwise alright. I think that it's about time to make the next move," I replied and Aido's eyes widened as his smile brightened.

"Dude congrats! Tell me how it goes when you ask her alright?" he said.

"I will," I replied before getting in my car and heading back.

Halfway there she texted me asking if I was on my way. I replied, b there soon love. She replied, k we need to talk. I didn't reply back as worry began to coarse through my body as I quickly sped up some, going slightly over the limit, so I could get back to her. It seemed liked forever once I reached the hospital, and again when I finally reached the parking space. I hurried through the hospital to where she was waiting. I stood there and just stared at her, seeing how small and frail she looked as she sat curled up under a blanket. I quickly walked over to her and kneeled down to her level.

"Is everything ok love?" I said, not noticing the looks of pity the others were giving us as it was clear we were that young and rare kind of love.

She stared at me, looking about to cry. I made no move or sound as I awaited the answer. That's when she gave a soft smile and said, "I just have a flu and it may take awhile to recover." I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm glad my love," I said and this time I did notice the looks.

"I'm hungry," she said as we pulled away and I saw that it was well passed lunch and all she had eaten was breakfast.

"Then let us go grab a dinner to celebrate the wonderous news," I said and held her hand as we left the waiting room and hospital.

The drive was quiet and she seemed lost in thought so I left her be. She didn't tell me where to go so I decided that taking her to her favorite restuarant might lift her spirits. I knew something was bothering her but I wasn't about to press her because she didn't want to tell me. I would let her come to me when she was ready to. I parked and finally pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Baby, we're here," I said and she looked up to see the Shoguns sign and her face brightened.

"Let's go in," she said excitedly.

We walked in and got a seat at the grill. We ordered our drinks and took a silent look at the menu. As I did I thought about what I told Aido. I had to do it in a special way, to show that I cared about her. Everything I did had to be special. That's when I decided to shower her with random gifts. Slowly working my way up to the ring. I looked at her as she thought about what she was going to get and set my menu down, decided on getting the Hibachi Steak.

"So, lovely, do you know anything about why the others in the waiting room were giving us pity looks?" I asked.

She looked up at me, seeming genuinely shocked about what I said. "No, not a clue. I can't imagine why, unless they thought me to be deathly ill," she replied.

"But you're just fine, yes?" I asked.

"Of course I am," she replied.

I nodded and we placed our orders. We both got soup, but she got the Hibachi Shrimp. We began to talk randomly as we waited for our table to fill up so they can cook for us. Soon enough a chef was here entertaining us as he cooked our dinners. I continued to talk to Yuuki about nothing as he cooked. When he finished and we began eating I changed the topic to a future subject. Like what does she plan to do with her life. I already knew she hoped to inherit her parent's shop, but I wasn't so sure about her family ideas.

"I think I'd like to have a few kids. As many as I can before time runs out on me," she said with a sad smile.

I didn't question it though. "I agree many as my wife can have is enough," I said and smiled at her.

She smiled and we ate in silence. We finished and I paid for the meal. Once we got home she went to take a bath to relax and I lay on the bed, strawstring pants and no top, as I watched TV. When she came out, she was wearing one of her night gowns. It was rather showy, it was very short on her and framed every curve of her body perfectly. I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked to the bed to lay next to me. I pulled her to me and held her as she fell asleep. I watched her sleep quietly before going out to do what I had to do.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuuki

When he asked me about the stares we received at the hospital, I paused. But I quickly played it off as I had not noticed them

staring. When I was around him, I was known for being oblivious to my surroundings. I could easily play it off as I was focused on

him intensely.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. There were no other questions that could have me betraying myself and reacting do that I'd

have to tell him. The next morning he had woken early and gone to work, but making me a small breakfast the way I like. After the

meal I called up Zero and Sayori, telling them I needed to see them so I could tell them something. They both agreed to come so I put

on something in the living room and watched while I waited for them to show up. A few minutes later there was a knock and I opened

the door to my two closest friends.

"Hey guys," I said as I hugged them both as I let them inside.

"Hey, Yuuki," they said as they returned the hug and followed me to the living room.

"So what's the news? You're not pregnant are you?" Zero asked.

"Thankfully, no. If I were, the news would be much worse," I replied.

"Well don't leave us hanging," Sayori said anxiously.

"I have cancer," I admitted.

The room was silent.

Then, all at once it seemed to explode as Sayori cried out and sat next to me so she could hold me.

"When did you find out?" Sayori asked.

"Yesterday," I replied.

"How did Kaname take it?" Zero asked.

I fell silent.

"Oh," they said simultaneously.

"I'm going to tell him, I almost did, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He has a lot going on with work, so I'd rather not add to

it," I said.

"Well, if you want, we'll both be here when you finally decide to tell him," Sayori said.

"Definitely," Zero agreed.

"Thanks, you guys. Now when Kaname is here, until I'm ready, act normal," I said.

They nodded. "What about your dad?" Sayori asked.

"He's on vacation. Who in their right mind would make a call to say, 'Hey! How are you? Good! Well, I'm not so well. I've got

cancer.' That's not right. That's why I asked you to come here to discuss it," I replied.

"That's understandable. The man might die at hearing it anyways, should be home, so we don't have to send for the body," Zero said.

"That's not funny, Zero," we said.

"Sorry, girls," he smiled.

"Well, would you like us to stay with you today to keep you company?" Sayori offered.

"That would be nice," I replied.

So the rest of the day was spent talking, playing games, and watching something on TV. At lunch time Zero made us a meal, and I took

my midday medications. After that I took a 2 hour nap on the couch, a side-effect of the meds, and cancer. Kaname was late coming

home for reasons beyond me. When he arrived I nearly pushed him over in a hug/kiss. Okay, not really. I'm too weak to do that. I was

no more than a gust of wind to him.

"Hey baby," he smiled at me.

"Hey. I missed you," I said.

"I missed you, too. Sorry to have left you alone for so long," he said.

"Don't worru, I had Sayori and Zero. They kept me company, and made me lunch and dinner. There's some left over for you too!" I

replied happily.

"Sounds wonderful, baby," he said and we went into the living room where he said hello to the two then went to get his plate.

It wasn't long before Sayori and Zero left. Kaname and I hung out for two hours before I started to yawn. Two hours was quiet a bit

of time for me. I had to take my nightly medication and the meds usually take 10 minutes to take effect. Those hours were precious

and treasured. Once I began yawning Kaname picked me up and took me to bed. I lay on his chest as he pulled the cover over us. We say

our goodnights and we fell asleep.

Okay, so for the first time ever I'm going to give you a preview! So here is what the next chapter will have...

What made Kaname so late today? He always was in a rush to get things done so he could get back home to Yuuki. Aido saw him leave at

his usual time. 5 o'clock. But he didn't get home until 6 o'clock. That's one hour, and he only lives 15-20 minutes away from where

they meet. Was he possibly doing things he shouldn't be? Or was this something a little future planning for the love of his life?

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaname

I went to work that morning, but not before making breakfast for my baby. Things were a little strange. Level E's kept popping up all

over today. They kept me busy that day. I was all over the place, in other cities, towns, countries. Anywhere my legs could take me

in a few seconds. I was busy until I was off the clock.

The end of the day came and I was just about to get home when a level E popped up on me. Literally just appeared in front of me. I

had made a stop for gas when I turned around and found him standing there. I had just stopped filling the tank and was about to get

inside my car.

I fought him hard. I tried to lead him away to an alley so I could finish him. As I was backing towards the alley, others appeared

behind me. I knew it was over when I heard a car, a familiar roaring enging filling my ears. Aido and Kaine jumped out and we

suppressed them back until we were out of sight. Once in the little alley we finished them. Then they turned to me, Kaine looking

like someone out of the Final Fantasy game.

"You should've called us, that was some serious work," he said.

"There's no time to call in an emergency. It's fight or die here, and I'm not about to leave Yuuki alone," I replied.

"I am. Thank you, I owe you my life, and Yuuki's," I replied.

"Yes, you do," Aido said.

"I don't care," Kaine said.

"I'm still going to repay you," I told him as I began walking to my car.

"Hey where you going?!" Aido called.

"To Yuuki. I'll pay my debt later," I said without looking back.

I got in my car and continued driving home. I was going to drive straight on, but then I saw a sign for a jewelry store. I remembered

my words at work the other day. Next thing I know my signal is on and I am turning into the parking lot. I walk inside and begin

looking for the ring I wanted.

A worker came by and offered assisstance. I told them what I needed and they began to pull box after box out that held different ring

sets. I considered each one carefully, then when I asked for a recommendation, I showed a picture to the worker of Yuuki. From there

they showed me something more valuable than any of the rings in that store. After making the purchase I got in the car and drove

home. The box weighed in my pocket. The entire night I spent thinking of how and when I was going to ask her the question. Not

knowing just how bad of a time it was.

(AN: I don't remember the character's names or who is who a lot, so I am using names I remembered. Even if the face is wrong, I

apologize for any mistakes.)


End file.
